


Astronomically Complete

by spoilerings



Series: Thorbruce Week 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilerings/pseuds/spoilerings
Summary: To Thor, Bruce is the sun. To Bruce, Thor is the stars.





	Astronomically Complete

**Author's Note:**

> thorbruce week day 5: stars (late! and so very short! but it’s here!)

To Thor, Bruce is the sun. 

 

To Bruce, Thor is the stars. 

 

_ Beautiful. Warm. Bright.  _

 

The center of his world, yet so giving to the rest of humankind. 

 

So out of reach, yet always right there, never far when Bruce needs him.

 

_ Always together. _

 

When he watches Bruce use his endless intellect and imagination to help others, to solve problems, to make discoveries, he’s reminded of how lucky he is to have someone so smart, so infinitely capable of changing the world that he hardly knows what to do with it.

 

When he watches Thor in battle, leading his people, or existing happily in the perfect world they’ve made, he’s reminded of how lucky he is to have someone so strong, so infinitely capable of changing the world that it can barely be contained.

 

_ Lost in each other’s light. _

 

With Bruce, Thor is grounded, forever safe in the unrelenting pull of his sun.

 

With Thor, Bruce is found, forever safe under the map of his stars.

 

_ Astronomically complete. _


End file.
